


Raindrops and blood

by Mydarlingwriter



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 19:32:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18350249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mydarlingwriter/pseuds/Mydarlingwriter
Summary: They say, just moments before you die, everything around you becomes far more clear than before. And Rayla partially understood that feeling as she lay in the grass, trying to calculate the events that had transpired only moments before..





	Raindrops and blood

They say, just moments before you die, everything around you becomes far more clear than before. And Rayla partially understood that feeling as she lay in the grass, trying to calculate the events that had transpired only moments before. She was shell shock, gasping for air already, unable to hear what her dear friend was shouting to her from a short distance away. The blast of electricity that hit her dead on had sent her flying, and the only thing she knew now was pain. 

Time seemed to be moving at a glacial pace about her. Every raindrop that touched her skin sent shockwaves of agony through her aching frame. Each blade of grass pricked at a fresh wound that seemed to leak blood no matter how hard her hand pressed against it. She trembled as she tried to still herself, but no matter how much oxygen her lungs attempted to draw in, it never seemed to be enough. The voice of her assailant seemed to vanish, and through blurred vision she watched the young mage she knew and loved cast a powerful spell, causing her to flee for her own safety.

 

It only took him a moment to compose himself and rush to her side, sliding through the wet grass as he approached. She could see the panic on his face as he clearly was at a loss for words and action. His hands hovered over her, wanting to touch but afraid to at the same time. The smell of burned flesh filled his nostrils, and she couldn’t tell if it was that or the sight of her oddly colored blood that made him nearly gag.

 

Without another hesitation, Callum ripped his precious scarf from his neck and placed it over the major wound of concern, causing her to hiss and jerk in frustration. She wanted to scream, or curse, or cry, though nothing but a whimper came from her throat. Any tears that fell were simply drowned out by the downpour above.

 

“ Please… just hold on Rayla…” His pleas broke her heart. She didn’t reply, but she just looked on at that pitiful face he made. There was so much confusion and anxiety in his eyes, yet his face seemed soft and calm. She was certain he was trying to be brave for her, and this made her want to chuckle. But she didn’t.

 

“ I.. “ she quivered as she attempted to speak, struggling to even get words from her own lips.

 

“ No, don’t talk. Just… just conserve your energy. Please just hold on for me. “ Callum instructed her, his voice drenched with fear. He gently placed his hand on her shoulder, attempting to offer any sort of comfort that he could.

 

She smiled, inching her own hand up to cling to his. “ …love you..” the words continued in protest and she coughed, blood flowing from the corners of her mouth. But she felt complete in that moment, having finally expressed her emotions towards this human boy that grew so quickly within her.

 

Callum’s lip quivered, and he was struck with dread when reality began to sink in. She wasn’t going to make it. He couldn’t help her, nothing that he did would make it better. Blinking away several tears, he brushed locks of wet hair away from her beautiful violet eyes, and tried to smile back at her. “ I love you too, Rayla… “

 

This was the bitterness of love that he had felt not once now, but twice. All of the stories he was told as a child of daring rescues and happily ever afters shattered there before him. There was no embrace. No tender kiss, no longing gaze. There was no fearless prince to save the day. But rather, there was a broken prince and his would be princess, attempting to squeeze out final seconds before her hand fell limp to the earth below.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first fic from like, a month back. I like angst way too much. It includes an art piece as well by the amazing Eerna  
> https://mydarlingwriter.tumblr.com/image/183294278202


End file.
